the dept of a miko
by Xxhikari-uchihaxX
Summary: After the fight with narraku kagome is forced to move to the jewels new location, which is some where out of this world, literally after being forced to the new location kagome is badly injured and must seek help but only finds herself at the hidden leave village where nijas walk the cold ground. Follow kagome in her sad dramatic adventure with her troubles with the akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so here's my stories...hehe *rubs head sheepishly* **

**Yeah yeah I know I should write my other storie but this one started out greatly so I had to continue this, Kay so don't get mad but I really hope you enjoy this as much as I do and I would also like to know what kind of pairings in the story you would like as kagome x ?, Any one from naruto would be great tolls will be open for buissnes oh yeah.**

**Any way I don't own anything from naruto or inuyasha saddly...and this is a fan fiction created at my own free will so please be nice and leave lots of reviews.**

§§§§§chapter 1§§§§§

The clouds darkned creating a large shadow engulfing the sky across feudal japan, as the air stilled with a certain muggy aura while the frigid draft added a cold nip here and there along the way. A large storm was going to emerge from mount haukre already letting fragile drops of water fall every now and then.

Although the rain was cold and it was during the earlier freezing of winter, cold never seemed to cross her mind as she staggered towards the now torn down village that was once home to her fellow comrades.

The battle left her with nothing but the deepist crying sorrow heard amongst the fallen land. She did win the ravage assault against the evil hanyou narraku, but the so called victory didn't feel as it was supposed to take, considering all her fellow mates had died during the process but she still managed to kill him with the last of her will power.

§flash back§

_She starred at him, locking the eye contact with a cold glare, it was told to be the battle of the ages, the one where its story will travel across the ages, being clear as day as the elders spoke there tale. They would also say it was the battle of "peace coming" but to her it was only a reminder of death._

_Narraku smirked at the young girl before him, ah such a sight to see the legendary priestess befallen at his feet. After he killed her kit along with the cursed monk, it only left I'm to torture the priestess._

_The reason he didn't bug the taija and hanyou was because the hanyou abandoned the fight to see the clay human, while the monk requested the taija to follow the half demon and bring him back to the battle. But after the priestess heard he had left them she didn't seem to act accordingly to his amusement. She looked distant and cold but still laced wth fire._

_He grinned ear to ear, as she saw her stare at the cold lifeless body of her adoptive son._

"_What's wrong miko, no worries you'll join him soon" with out receiving an answer he slowly began to approach the hunched Milo, but before he could continue his assault she quickly stood up and starred at him with softned eyes "who exactly are you" she faintly asked. _

"_What are you implying miko" he tryed to stop himself from snarling at the girl, but then she spoke "I know who you are, youre cursed aren't you onigumo"_

_Narraku stiffined 'what' "don't look so surprised I've known the very day I met you're I've known everything, the devotion for kikyo, the feelings you felt, the sacrifice you made" "midoriko showed me everything that happened in the past, and I'll have to say is that you've been lost the day you let them take your soul" there was a long pregnant pause of silence but then she_

_asked the question again "who are you" _

_He growled lightly "what are you talking about miko, I am still narraku the evil hanyou"_

_he searched for her distant eyes, but only met a bright light shinning on his body._

_"What are you doing you insufferable human!" _

_"Freeing you from hell"_

_Kagome ran towards him at full speed, crossing her arms and making her blue purifying energy flare around her calloused fingers she broguth her hands into a snake like position and stabbed him in the chest so hard her hand went through._

_He didn't even see it coming, she moved to quickly for his eyes to catch her._

_Slowly retreating her hand back she watched as his wound layed doramnt in his chest, shining with blue purifying energy._

_"Its over" she whispered slightly when she saw him fading into light blue particles._

§flask back end§

tredging in the gloomieness of the storm her head ached, her muscles screamed and her bones creaked with every step she took pleading her to rest, not even the throbbing pain of her deep wound on the side of her right hip could cease her from walikng let alone think. Though to be honest she didn't mind because she would be afraid of her awaiting emotions to explode if she didn't keep her mind fixated on some thing else, such as trying to get to the well, she would burst mentally and physically, let's just say she was unstable at the moment.

Keeping a slow pace she brought her hand up to her wounded waist to apply pressure, but all the contact did was make her wince in pain. This is such a drag. Standing hunched over she untined her ascot and gently placed it against her deep gash, trying to maintain the bit of blood she had left but she knew her time was to come sooner or later if she didn't get home.

But Before she knew it she was among inuyashas forest standing at the base of the great oak tree, she starred intently before walking towards the tree climbed past the ragged roots and placed her hand against the barren bark of the tree, Its felt so empty like its missing something. Holding back a sob she retreated her hand and began to back up away from the large pilliar of wood, proceeding her recent task before hand.

Keeping her slow stride, she slowly began to meet up with the distant well.

_I'm finally going home sota grandpa mom...please wait for me. _Hesitatly walking up to the old well she gripped the lip of the old pallets and swung her legs over it and let them dangel above the cold darkness.

And before she knew it she was falling down the well, watching as the the blue particles engulfed her weakned frame.

But instead of landing on the damp soil of the shrine she was stilled in a black darkness that never ceased to light.

_What no I ...I made it didn't I. _Pannick began to arise from the pit of her stomach. No she thought she made it just in time. Feeling tears stream down her face unannounced she couldn't help but scream in agony and pain. Why did this always have to happen to her why her.

"PLEASE! Just let me go home I wanna go home!...I just wanna go home"

Feeling more tears stride down her red cheeks she cupped her face and sobbed, hoping she would wake from something that was supposed to be a dream, but instead a treacherous night mare. Of course she knew from the start that this would be far from a dream but she had a tint of hope that things would change for her.

"gomen shikon miko...gomen" she quickly jerked her head towards the concerned voice only to be met with a tall woman with wavy raven hair that stopped at her waist, she also wore something that a miko would wear but it was covered in palleted armour on her shoulders and abdomen. Her skin was pale and glowing with the shikon blue but her eyes were hallow as they shared a bit of concern for the girl. Gasping at the woman before her kagome couldnt speak with the lump in her throat as the priestess slowly made her way towards her. _Midoriko _but how she was dead for at least 200 years!

Kagome quickly backed up away from the lone spirit as she tried caress her head. "child please do not be afraid off me, I am no danger towards you...I'm simply am here to wish you on your way to your new destination" kagome scoffed- wait what her new _destination _what the hell was she talking about. Gathering herself she starred coldly back at the woman before her. "What do you mean my new destination, I'm going home and that's, that!" Midoriko's eyebrow shot up in bemusement. "I know its not my place but you have no choice, the jewel will send you there with out hesitation" she turned her gaze else where as she continued "you see the jewl as its own agenda and time line and where the shikon goes the protector goes with it, you have no choice."

Kagome couldnt help but let a large snarl escape her throat rumbling through out her body, but then her wound had stopped her from pouncing on the woman by sending a volt of pain through out her body. "Dam it!" Midoriko sighed and slowly strode towards the girl and starred at her, her eyes cold and hallow "you are going to be sent there now your time has not come to an end...yet but from this day forward you and the jewel will become one" she said it with concern leaving her voice,not that she cared "but why me, why can't I be normal all my life I just want to be normal!" She screamed from the tops of her lungs hardening her stare towards her. Midoriko sighed In frustration "since you broke the jewel, it had been your responsibility to carry out the meals wishes, in other words your repaying your dept for the jewels destruction along with the dirty hanyou" she waited to get a response but heard nothing so she continued "another thing when you go to this world you will have the sword sounga to accompany you, as well as a strong kekki genki, you still have a long way to go young child but you will be the savoir and traitor they crave for."

Kagome could feel herself being pulled away by bindings that had forced its way around her body and pinned her against her own will.. "Wait no!...please" Struggling against the bindings she felt a wave of dizziness over come her _no not _now. Better yet she could feel her whole body becoming numb. Was this the work of midoriko, no it was the jewel entering kagomes body. The jewel slowly made its way to her chest as it let pulsing waves of energy flow its self and encircle kagome.

She couldn't see anything as a bright blue light emitted off of her, making her squint her eyes in confusion. But before she knew it she was blinded by a pure bright light engulfing her body as she began to fade away.

She didn't even bother to fight it as she slowly drifdted into the abyss not caring how she was crying for herself, drowning in her own self pity. Each sob was laced with an empty feeling of lonesome. She missed inuyasha, shippou, Sango and miroku, oh how they would always mend her sorrow when she was feeling low. But now...all she had was the faint memories of there eventful days.

she was already laying on the cold ground of where Evey she was sent so there was no going back. Slowly she began to drift her hands against the ground feeling her hand graze patches of grass and tiny stones here and there, but what caught her attention most was when she felt her fingers linger across metal. "Sounga".

Ahh that's right midoriko gave it to me. Sitting up slightly she turned to her right still sniffling slightly, only to see the glowing sword beside her. Why would midoriko give her the sword of hell. Then again this sword would be her only chance of survival if this world was anything like the fuedal era. Kneeling on her left knee she brought the sword up to act as support for her wounded body so she could walk around better. Although she was dying slowly she found it most irritating than tragic, this weakned body was getting on her nerves, making her vaunrable tired and weak, she didn't like it. She was so used to being strong energetic and able, but no she had to feel like she was put in a blender.

Shaking her head she hesitantly stood up on her feet and started to limp forward. Where was she going, she had no fucking idea. though for Kamis sake she needed to find a town or village that is near by because if she doesn't she will litteratly die like a worn down vehicle.

Propping her arm against sounga's grip handle she lowered her head down and took a few breaths before she started to continue her little journey.

But it wasn't long untille she saw two large gate doors in the distance and what a relief was it for her to see the place booming with people. Meaning they would have medical treatment, food and shelter. Her mouth began to weather as she thought about all the delicious food they would have for her. _No bad kagome food later survival first._

Approaching the village she couldn't help but let herself quicken the pace of her walking as she starred dead straight ahead.

' **wait do not approach the town' **stopping in my tracks I looked around in confusion as I examined the area. Who just said that?

' **cease your walking and listen to me miko' **kagome nearly jumped when she heard the noise behind her and the sword was the only thing behind her at the moment

_did the sword just talk to me. It could have been my imagination. _

Actually it was the exact opposite the sword did speak to her '** human are you really that dense I am the sword of hell and surely with my power I am able to talk to my master any time I please**

Kagome stopped her movements and reached behind her as she pulled sounga off from her back. "What but how"

The sword growled lightly '** you and I share a blood bond right after midoriko has told you of your responsibilitys, you had became my master at my own will, so when we are connected we can do various things to connect with each other such as visions, mind reading and talking'**

She nodded in understanding, but before she could talk any more she felt a jolt of pain rise in her hip. "Sounga...we have to get to that village" sounga's dark energy flared '**miko if we go there we will give them confrontation and we don't want that, we must avoid villages as best as we can' **she growled a bit before placing sounga back over her shoulder "listen I'm the master so I'm going there any way I need medical treatment you got that or both of us won't live to see tomorrow".

She smirked slightly when she heard no response.

Standing up she started to tredge towards the large green gates hoping she wouldn't pass out before hand; although she wouldn't mind taking a nap on the cold ground, considering she's been walking for hours, before she even set foot in the new realm.

Even long before she knew it she was at the villages gate, ready to fall over from exhaustion. But she was already face down on the ground moaning in absolute pain while her breathing was labourd vastly. God damn it and she was so close.

She had to get their attention some how considering she was about 20 feet away, and she could tell there were guards at the gate due to them walking back and forth at the front.

'**Miko you should send a wave of energy for them to detect your presence' **kagome held her tounge as she had just been trying to convince the sword to let her go into town but he declined and now all of a sudden he's helping her get there. Her eyes narrowed danderously over her shoulder "are you bipolar or something cause I swear you were against me not that long ago, and how would I send energy waves when I have no energy!"

She could feel his waves flooding with annoyance '**how did one such as myself get stuck with a weakling like you, in other words I'll have to help you considering your low power level but this does not mean I will submit to you, surely I am only doing this for my survival' **

Kagome didn't completely understand what he was trying to say untille she felt large tides of dark energy pulse from the sword, slowly watching as the vibration shuddered the peace of the village. But it all payed off, she could already see people looking her way, daring to approach the young girl

"Heh looks like well get along just fine" she said with sarcasm dripping with every word.

As they began to approach her kagome slumped on to her side grunting as she did so, but also trying to tune what the people were saying.

"...look a woman what is she doing her in front of the gates?..."

"...she could be a spy..."

"...what if she's a nuke-nin..."

"...no,no they are far more skilled than that..."

"...she could be a danger we should get rid off her..."

"...but we haven't even gave her a chance yet surely she couldn't have been the one to send that dark pulse of energy she feels to pure..."

"...feh you can't be too soft on the injured there just as bad as normal nin..."

She snorted lightly before she lifted her head to meet the gazes of the people who were interacting as she was lying on her death bed "please help me" they all got a curious and concerd look on their face. Was she not getting through to thease idiots? Trying again she briefly showed them her wound and sighed "please help me I need a doctor" still awaiting for an answer a man came forward, His eyes held a lolwy pierce as he studied her from afar before speaking "who are you tresspasser" the man looked about in his twentys , and was tall and lean, his hair was silver and spiked one way, which see actually found attractive. But then their was his face, strange enough it was mostly covered by a head band and a black mask.

She starred in confusion really now they want to know her name why don't we just have a full on conversation with tea and biscuits while were at it to "m-my name is higurashi kagome, now please I need help just get me a doctor and then I'll leave" he starred at her briefly before he crouched down on his knees and slightly shuffled the girl onto her back.

Wincing in pain she brought her hand to her hip and moaned in pain "higurashi please let me examine your wound if you don't mind" starring back at him and back to her wound, she hesitantly brought her hand to lay beside her as he examined her deep gash. "Your enternaly bleading... and this wound looks like its not going to heal any time fast the way its bleeding, in other words you shouldve been dead hours ago"

Kagome tensed at his words, if she was supposed to be dead hours ago how was she still alive? "but we can't still get you treatment" she nodded in response and starred back at the sky. So this was supposed to be her new home?well time to make the best of it.

The man starred at her before slidding his arms under her legs and neck to help Cary her bridal style.

"...kakashi the medical nin can do that" kakashi's one eye crinkled "eh...don't worry gai I'll think I'll personly bring her there myself" kagome eyes lingered onto the man who was carrying her "thank you...kakashi?" He began to blush "no problem, its only proper for jounin to help people in need" and before she could comment the guy with green spandex, bowl cut and bushy eye brows howled blatant before grinning "oh such youth I see today! Ah kakashi my rival you make me envelope in envy for how youthful Jounin your becoming!"

kagome starred blankely at the strange man before her, she was just trying to process if he was mentally disabled or dropped on his head as a baby to make him this way.

But then again she was brought out of her thoughts when it pulsed miserably, she gasped in pain as her twisted with discomfort "gomen did I do something" kagome shook her head as she securely wrapped her arms protevtivly around her waist. Kakashi began to hurry his pace (A/N:don't know when they started walking) towards the village hospital "don't worry higurashi-san I'll get you there fast enough"

All kagome did was nod silently to herself as she watched her vision blur with every passing moment, guess there was no point in staying awake. Her mind was then becoming fuzzy as she turned her gaze towards kakashis determined face and flowing silver hair "in-inuyasha"

Kakashi stared down at the fragile bundle in his arms "inu- who" kagome didn't listen as she snuggled her face in the crease of his neck.

Ariving at the hospital he impaitently barged into the hospital doors still tightly holding the girl against his chest. "Please get haruno sakura , we need help" all nurses and patients froze as they examined his distressed face "I said get sakura!" Jumping in shock at the tone of his voice all nurses scurried towards the man, while others went to retrive the girl.

During the panicking kagome's eyes glazed over as she was drowned by their frantic voices, this didn't seem to bother her, recognizing the fact the noises were becoming faint as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Kakashi watched as the nurses ran around like chickens with out heads, franticly looking for an available stretcher for her to transfer onto. Kakashi was suddenly weighed down when he all of a sudden felt her frame go limp against his body.

His blood ran cold. No she wasn't dead she was fine right, she was fine not even that long ago.

He then brought her body tightly against his and placed his ear near on her non rising chest, he could faintly hear her heart; thumping ever so lightly and he couldn't help but let a sigh of relief pass his lips.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing here,and who's that girl" craning his head up wards his dark ebony eyes met soft grey eyes, but before he could say anything he effortaly shoved the girl in sakuras face "please help her...don't let her die".

Sakura could see his jaw clentching, while his hands held a firm grip on the girl as he held her out. She nodded in response before she jerked her head to the left and ordered people to hurry up and get a streatcher "kakashi...hand her to me"

He obediently handed the girl into sakuras promising hold, he knew he could count on her to help him and revive her. But the real question is why he's fighting so dearly for a girl he had met at the gates not that long ago.

He watched as the girl was carried off further down the hall way before turning from his wandering eyes. Maybe because she was about to die in his arms, maybe because she reminded him of rins death, who knew.

§§§§§§

**Whew now that, that's over I thank you for reading my so called long chapter but I do hope you stay tune cause shit is about to get real! And please do leave a review behind its make my day.**

**Itachi: hey woman when am I going to show up in the stories**

**Me: *shrinks low in seat* hehe...you know your kind of later for the plot...**

**Itachi: hn**

**Me: *sweat drops* uh huh**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY FEELOW READERS I have for you another chapter yeahhhhh! And I'm so happy I finished it even though its not long but its a start...right...am I right people. But I also have poles open for people who want to vote who kagome will be with and let me by just clicking that review button-thanks**

§§§§§chapter 2§§§§§

Kagome starred up at the white ceiling as the sun emitted from the window. Birds chirped happily as the trees creaked with the wind, it was quiet and peaceful at the moment and she would savour every bit of the time it shared. Especially after her battle with narraku.

After she passed out in the mans arms she woke up in a hospital three days after, she figured she had slept for about two days at the most but she only thought that due to her legs feeling like jelly.

She felt very stiff every time she tried to move into a more comfortable position, though to think she would be used to it when she had to sleep on the forest ground with inuyasha.

_Oh yeah...inuyasha_ she had forgot that she had just come back from a large battle. She could see his face clear as day as she killed him, watching the life flow from his eyes. While the clay being heed in horror.

§§§§§flash back§§§§§

_She vigorously shot blast of miko energy over and over at the dead body of narraku while sobbing intensely, this man NO! This thing stole her kits life and her siblings lives and took it away with out thought. Just like the other people around her she had lost something, something so dearly, all because he wanted the stupid corrupted jewel._

_After she had her moment of anger, she turned to her dead brothers body cradling his bloody frame, soaking her clothes at the close contact. She loved him so much, he was the older sibling she always craved for but never had. Even though he was lecherous, he had has pros and cons; like how wise he was and how he would easily fix your sorrows._

_Still cradling the deceased mans head she could hear foot steps echo through out the large battle field of blood._

_And when she turned her head she was greeted with the hanyou she cared for and the laothsome wench_

_"Feh, still fawning over the monk I see wench, but it could be obvious that you cared greatly for him"_ _I nodded at his statement before narrowing my eyes at him when I remembered what he had done._

_"Inuyasha...where were you!" I yelled viciously when he smirked, provoking her dangerously._

_"What are you talking about wench I was here all the time, by your side like you wanted" my brows knitted in confusion what they hell was he talking about?_

_He obviously saw my confusion and chuckled darkly "well you see, the real you is kikyo, considering your only the reincarnation" he pointed an accusing finger towards me while his other arm snaked around kikyo's waist "you see I thought if I left the battle you would have no choice but to fight narraku and I always knew you could destroy him. But back to the point I left because once he killed every one else and you destroyed him from anguish and pain you would be weak and tired while holding the onto the jewel...leaving you vaunrable" "what are you trying to get at baka" I said snarling at the same time. He grinned ear to ear "I'm going to take the jewel from your very hands and...kill you"_

_She couldn't speak as the lump in her throat stayed in place. He-he wanted to kill me? Tears began to sting my eyes as I tried to think why he was acting like this, there had to be a reason. Even after devoting myself towards him and flinging my everlasting love his way, he wanted to kill me all for...the jewel._

_Well he's not getting it!_

_"Have you really gotten that low...inuyasha" I hesitantly stood up and starred him in the eye giving him a glare so cold, it would make sesshomaru look wimpy "and to think after all these years I thought i changed you" I muttered "heh, wench the only thing you did was look weak and be useless in my eyes, think of me doing you a favour when I kill you"_

_My gut tightned slightly when he said those words again._

_"No! I'm not letting you do this inuyasha. I could already tell you lost your sighted to selfish desires, but I will not fight you"_

_"Good enough for me wench" her eyes widened when he raced toward her claws flexed and eyes narrowed on the target._

_Although she was in shock she didn't hesitate to try and block his attack, but it was futile. Instead of hitting her chest he aimed for her hip; digging his claws almost hitting the bone._

_Feeling pain coarse through out her body she immediately reacted by grabbing his arm and sending a wave of purifying energy against his skin, making him skid back a few feet. But that didn't stop him from charging again. He was going to get that jewl to wish kikyo back to life if it was the last thing he did. Flexing his claws forward, he skillfully jumped over the prone body and swiftly landed behind her before he brought up his leg and side kicked her roughly._

_She landed with a low 'oof' before she tried to stand up but was then turned over by the raged hanyou, he then viciously wrapped his clawed hands around her neck, slowly taking her breath away (in a bad way)._

_She could already feel the life leaving her as his grip tightned and even the struggling girl beneath him didn't stop him from reaching his goal. No she wasn't going to let it end like this. Fighting to bring her weakned hand up she gently placed against his cheek and smiled softly "in-inuyasha" with that said his eyes softened and his grip loosened just enough for her to quickly flip him over so that he was beneath her. She didn't waste any time as she created claws with her miko energy and started slashing at his chest, not caring as the blood splattered on her face making it look like abstract art against her pale skin. She smirked when she heard his howls of pain. She wanted more of it. She then placed a clawed hand on his neck then viciously dug her claws in, piercing his skin then pull out his esophagus with one tug._

_And that was when she became tainted with the ever so clear memorie._

§§§§§ flash back end §§§§§

She starred at the white wall, not caring how she killed some one with out thought. Now she knew why sesshomaru enjoyed torturing villages so much. It would give you satisfaction. _Wait what the hell was she thinking._ Quickly shaking her head she slowly began to sit up, while she kept starring about the room untille her eyes were met with beautiful yellow daphodiles and purple blue bells, inside a clear vase. Who the heck gave her flowers, she hadn't socialized with any body here considering she was in the hospital since she got here. Maybe all rooms had flowers like these, but who would waist their time setting flowers in everybody's rooms. Hell who knew.

Bombarding her mind with questions she didn't notice the nurse that came in through the door. "Ahh it looks like your well" kagome literally fell out of the bed. "Oh my! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you there" wasting no time getting there the nurse went to help the girl only to be shoved away "I can do it" she frowned lightly before she stepped off to the side lines "gomen" "hey nurse do you know where those flowers came from?" Kagome pointed a finger towards the flowers "yes I have it was a young man just about older than you with silver hair"

With silver hair...it could be that man who had helped me before I passed out. " speak of the devil he's coming right now" she slowly turned her head and saw the masked jounin come through the door with a slight smile on his face, at least she thought so.

"konnichiwa, higurashi it looks like your doing well" i nodded my head hesitately " of course I bet you wondering why I'm here"

I nodded again while awaiting his answer "well I am here to supposely interrogate about your sword we found with you".maybe she didn't know exactly why he was here.

She mentally cursed, she had completely forgot about sounga and how any one who attempted to touch it would be corrupted to do his biddings. She was in front of him in a matter of seconds holding by his collar "did any one touch sounga!" Kakashi didn't even see her move " one person tried but was killed in the action, we had to put your sword under surveillance by the ANBU. That is also why I am here to talk to you about that sword"

She set a nice scowl on her face before she backed away "I'm not telling you anything until I get sounga nice and safe by my side,...I'm the only one who can control him" kakashi raised an eyebrow at the girl.

" then I guess I will just have to force you" kagome's eye brow twitched in annoyance _force me please I liked to see them try _"listen all I want is sounga and then I leave" she paced aroung the room watching him with narrowed eyes "gomen, higurashi but I can't do that"

Her scowled deepened and she was then quickly in his face flaring her miko energy up and sending the nin out the door with a large bang.

Her eyes widened "oh my gosh I'm so sorry" she whispered as she saw nurses and other people come to help kakashi up. Kakashi stood up and glared daggers at her through his left eye "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, please believe me I didn't mean to!" When he didn't respond she knew she was in trouble. "Higurashi kagome, I will have to force you into an interrogation justu if you don't cooperate" Kagome mentally cursed, why did the blood bond have to influence her in a bad way.

She has to get away, quickly analyzing her escape roots the only possible way was the windows next to the hospital bed. Dam it was the only word she could think of before she darted towards the window, while jumping face first breaking the clear glass.

What she didn't know that she was on the fifth floor in the hospital so when she saw no place to land on she started to panick, but quickly put up a last minute barrier on instinct causing the ground beneath it to crumble.

"Oh my god that was close" she kept repeating that untille she heard people yelling behind her. Stumbling over her feet she regained her lost balance and started to run down streets, turning a corner every now and then. But it wasn't long until a few other shinobi had caught up to her. She turned vastly and stood in a fighting stance, hoping all the training with sango pay waited until all of then were in front of her before she spoke "where is my sword" one of the men that came towards he had spikey black hair and wolf like eyes with red fangs on each cheek, while wearing a large grey sweater with black fur on all ends and grey cargo pants to go along. "Hey listen were not looking for a fight we just need you to cooperate with us and every thing will be fine" I snarled and bared my sharpening fangs at him "like I would fall for that, you have no chance on gaining my cooperation!" I lunged forward and quickly wrapped both my legs around his waist and did a hand stand while flinging him towards a building. I watched for his movemt only to be tackled by him from my left, as his hands roughly gripped my wrist,pulling my arms behind my back "you'll have to try harder than that girl" I looked over my shoulder to see his grinning face playfully.

"Please just leave me be" I briskly jumped away from his gasp and landed on a near by building. That's when she felt a faint pulse of demonic aura coming from a large building about 20 meters away. She instantly knew it was sounga "well I guess I have to go claim what is mine" she said while beginning to run on the roofs of buildings. Hearing the screaming pleads for her to return fade to whispers in the wind.

She had to get sounga leave the village and find a new place to reside in. She could then see the building in here view as she got closer and closer, though she didn't see all the ANBU shinobi surrounding the area protecting it like bees in a hive. She stopped in her tracks when she was all of a sudden grasped by the ankel and yanked down onto the building.

"What the hell!" She yelled furiously when she collided with a building causing it to crumble from the impact.

§§§§§

**Hey so I'm sorry if there is any corrections or poncuwtion that is wrong so I apologize deeply.**

**Anyway here are some ideeas I had for her to be paired with.**

**Kagome/akatsuki:**

**Kagome/Itachi:**

**Kagome/Sasuke:**

**Kagome/gaara:**

**Kagome/kakashi:**

**Oh and I am open for any other suggestions**

**Me: and don't forget to review *waves hands in the air happily***

**Gain: yes please do review AND BE FULL OF YOUTH!**

**Me: *anime sweat drop* ehh yeah what he said.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again just to let you know this chapter isn't as good cause I had trouble writing it but don't worry I'll get back in the game with writing and I'm sooooooooo sorry it took longer to write it too so I feel bad but I promise the next chapter will be awesome with the battle between kagome and mystery boy ...corny ikr**

**Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO OR INUYASHA BUT SOME OF THE PLOT**

§§§§§chapter 3§§§§§

Kagome and her starnge capture were both still laying on the ground out of breath from the falling impact, she could feel her lungs clutching desperately from shock as she tried to inhale with each sharp breath she breathed. Every time her chest raised pain shot through it as it fell drastically from a heavy weight, it could be her breasts but they arent overly large so that was out of the question.

Blinking the glaze away from her eyes she regained her composure and evaluated her surroundings noticing she was surrounded by debilitated, collasped buildings, in general it looked like the forgotten ghetto of the village. How funny. Kagome then tried to turn onto her side but was then stopped immediately when the weight on her chest shifted into an uncomfortable position. Wait shifted, Slowly propping her elbows up beneath herslef as leverage, her face came into contact with spiky raven hair, that irritated her face from constantly rubbing against her sensitive skin.

"Ehh... are you comfortable hai?" She asked in a mocking tone hoping he would move slightly over, because her boob was aching really bad with his head there. Hesitately bringing her hand up to his head she slowly shifted it so his face was facing towards her own. Her eyes widen when her gaze was met a very narrow pale handsome face. _Oh my gosh. _She thought as she starred at his face as he slightly began to flinch and he eyes then scrunched up in pain, trying to open them.

All kagome could do was stare at his face as his half nodded eyes fluttered open. Starring back into her silver blue eyes. Well this was awkward. She then turned her head away when he was still gazing at her face from top to bottom and it was really starting to annoy her to no ends "eh do I have something on my face" she said gruffly as she bit her lip. When she didn't get an answer she looked to his face nuzzled between her breast as she slightly sighed in frustration.

"Okay you won't talk but if you don't mind my breast are very uncomfortable at the moment with your head there" his eyes widned as he hesitately looked down and instantly turned red. This had kagome amused as the boy quickly climbed off her abdomen and stood a few feet away in front of her, in a fighting stance. Kagome smiled a Cheshire like grin as she starred at the faltering boy.

And when she was being so ever amused Sasuke scoofe lightly hoping his cocky attitude would enrage the girl for a proper fight, considering he had heard from kiba she was fiesty when it came to battling "so your the _girl _people have been panicking about at the moment" he empathized the word girl on purpose wondering if she would react to his sexist remark. But the emotion of anger never seemed to flash achross her face instead she smiled brightly at him, Sasuke then growled to himself. Okay maybe he needed to try a bit harder. "I don't know why there having such trouble with you, you just look like a weak cilvillian" Sasuke smirked when he saw her eye twitch for a good whole two seconds. Well it wasn't much but it was a start.

"That won't work on me boy" kagome said mockingly as she stood up on her stiff legs. "You know you cant beat me I'm am far beyond your powers" Sasuke clenched his fists together as he glared heatedly at the girl before him. "How do you know, havent you heard never judge a book by its cover" he said with a sly grin but all kagome did was glare "hypocrite" she stated emotionally as she shuffled to her right walking away from the uchiha. "Your a waste of my time"

Sasuke clenched his jaw and held his ground hoping he wouldn't already slaughter the girl. Tsunnade said she needed the girl alive and now he can only beat her to the brink of death.

Still bottled up with rage, Sasuke clenched his fists together and stood stiffly as he felt the the heat of anger swell up on his face.

_How dare she talk to me like that, I'm a freaking uchiha for christ sakes, the son of fugaku...I'm not going to let her get away like this insulting me and my skills like she knows me! _Sasuke thought bitterly as he quickly did the hand signs for his sensei's justu _ox-hare-horse-monkey-horse! _ He whispered those words before he felt the immense light cascade the right side of his body as it chirped fiercely making it sound like a thousand birds.

Kagome turned her head slightly with an amused smirk on her face. "Ah so you are of use for some entertainment" she stated with a chesire grin untille she brought her hand up to her mouth, aghast that she would be so rude and careless.

_What the hell is going on with me. _She mused in her own mind in front of sasuke completely ignoring him.

'**Its because of our blood bond our own personalities effect one another, but mostly attitude**'

_Yeah well thanks to your short temper and arrogant ways I'm talking like some broad off the street! And hey now you show up you big ego jerk. And only to tell me I'm effected by your huge demonic pride!_

**'You will cease from talking to me in such a filthy manner, you may be the master but remember who's the real one in control'**

_Yea yea what ever Darth vader_

Absolute silence invaded her mind as she returned her gaze back at the uchiha she was going to battle, but noticed his brow was knitted in confusion and his eyes were slightly squinted together to make narrowed slits. She starred in question, did she have something on her face?

"What did I do something wrong?" Sasuke's nearly deadpanned as the girl starred at him in confusion "oh I don't know maybe because you were talking to your self and you went still like a statue" kagome winced. She guessed when she wants to talk to sounga through the mind she was to make sure she was isolated and alone,...with out any body there to think shes possessed by a demon. But all of a sudden a large smiled appeard on her smooth pink lips when realization hit her.

"Aww you care about me don't you" kagome said in a squeaky, high pitched voice while she crossed her arms over her chest and spun around like a mad man. Sasuke instantly paled at the girls _teasing _"oh no not another fangirl" he muttered with a slight edge of fear on his voice. From all those years running away from the girls in the academy, sakura, and Karin he had gained some social anxiety towards girls considering he once woke up to one of them sniffing his underwear (a/n: ehh sorry about that had to think of something creepy)

Kagome instantly saw how he reacted and decided to use this against him in the future but in the mean time she had do deal with his lightning thingie, or chickaka...okay she doesn't know but that doesn't matter.

Placing her left foot in front of herself, she starightned her back forward and places her arms ahead of her self for hand to hand combat. She had learned this stance from sango when she trained with sesshomaru for a good whole two months. This stance was supposed to be a 360 view, letting her see any attack coming her way which she found very useful most times.

"Are you going to move soon" she asked with a smug look, but all she gained was a "hn"

Kagome instantly paled with remembrance _really! Look I have another sesshomaru here _she thought. Shaking her head away from the distant memory she quickly flashed in front of the uchiha with amazing speed making him jump a bit with wide eyes. Kagome smirked as she grabbed his left palm and deflated his chidori with one touch of purification energy, canceling out one another's power with her miko energy. Ahh it felt good to be using her powers again and too think she used to complain about them all the time.

Sasuke stared in disbelief, no one has ever been able to deflate his chidori ecspeacialy after he had mastered it. People would usually burn near its deadly touch but here comes this girl and she easily discharges it away from her defence.

Sending the girl a heated glare laced with anger he had noticed that her hand still had a firm grip on his wrist. He took this chance too quickly lift up his right leg and slam It down hard not minding the sickening crack it made when the two objects made contact. Therefore making kagome yelp in pain and instantly back away with her arm securely against her chest.

He inwardly smirked when he saw how vaunrable she looked as she sat there whimpering. But as soon as it started it ended. Her pain filled whripers were then filled with joyful laugh that was muffled by her shadowed face as she laughed with the voice of a crazy person making Sasuke back up in confusion and fear.

"Oi, what are you laughing at, if I can recall I just broke your arm" he said with a slight edge of discomfort as the girl kept laughing, but his discomfort soon turned into curiosity when he noticed the pink glow surrounding herself.

"My, my you must be full of stupidity" she said mockingly as she starred back up at the scared boy , while the pink glow intensified.

"What was that" he asked still unsure what was happening a moment ago he broke her arm and now shes laughing like a mad man, playing mind games and is glowing. She laughed again, but it was more like a chuckle. "Well really its simple, you see I have a special energy" she stated simply making him snarle "stop playing games or I'll I beat you right here and now!"

Kagome smiled darkly before turning into flower petals slowly. Floating away into nothing but soft pink petals that soon evaporated into nothing. He was aghast before his very eyes, the girl didn't even do any hand signs or any type of chakra ignition. She just disappeared.

Staring ahead he close his eyes and focused on sending his chakra in waves to bounce back off of her own present chakra. It was almost like how a bat use a sonar to sense his prey though using chakra and not voices.

He then opned his eyes and smiled darkly "found you"

§§§§§§§§

**And there it is so I hope you enjoyed more than I did and please do give me feed back.**

**Kagome/akatsuki: 3**

**Kagome/Itachi: 1**

**Kagome/Sasuke: 10**

**Kagome/gaara:**

**Kagome/kakashi: 1**

**Kagome/deidara: 2**

**Looks like Sasuke is in the lead**

**Me:thank you for reading and review**

**Kakashi: yes please do review so I can show up in the story and so hikari doesn't get distracted with reading her lemons**

**Me: says the one who always carry a porn novel on him**

**Kakashi: its not porn its a very detailed love making story with a vivid story of romance**

**Me: call it what ever you want its still porn**


End file.
